The Marauders:Year One: The Start Of A Legend
by Potterwatch13
Summary: James Potter is starting Hogwarts and has already caused trouble on the train with Sirius Black. A Marauder Story, with added friends who have not been mentioned yet.An eventful year lies ahead for the Marauders and friends, which they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A Friendship

The Marauders-Year 1

Chapter 1

It was September 1st and many rather small girls and boys stumbled through platform 9 3/4 with their trunks. They all looked around in awe at The Hogwarts Express as they had never seen it before. All of the children were bidding goodbye to their sad parents.

"Bye Mum"! said James Potter, the tallest of the first years.

"Goodbye James and please behave" said a worried mother.

''Thats likely'' thought James as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. James had round glasses but they never affected his looks. He had been waiting for this day for ages and it had finally come. Just then a boy walked in the compartment James was in and said,

"Do you mind if i sit here"?

"Course" James replied

"Cheers"

He sat down twiddling his thumbs,looking out of the window.

The Hogwarts Express had now began to move and the students were hurrying to find a seat. James watch his mother slowly distant away.

James thought it best to start a conversation as it be cool to get a friend straight away.

"So....er....what your name"?

"Sirius Black" he grinned

"You"?

"James Potter"

"Cool" said Sirus.

There was a pause for a moment and James striked up again.

"Lets have a look at your wand".

Sirius smiled and willingly, pulled out a long, thin ,wooden wand out of his pocket and gave it to James saying "Its hawthorn, 11 1/2 inches and contains unicorn hair".

James twirled the wand in his hand ,impressed.

"Nice"

15 minutes later, James and Sirius were well into conversation and were happily feasting on Chocolate Frogs. Every so often they would burst out laughing and nearly choke on the Frogs, gasping for breath

"Gimme another Frog James" Sirius said lazily.

James threw over a Frog and said

"God, your hungry"!

Sirius grinned and stuffed the Chocolate Frog in his mouth. Just then, a beautiful girl with long dark red hair entered James and Sirius's compartment.

"Hello" she said "My name is Lily Evans"

"Hi" said Sirius, but James just looked at her with a vacant expression, apparently likening her.

"This is my friend James" Sirius said " And i think he likes you"

James straightened up and said" Er...hi Lily"

Lily blushed furiously and said " This is my friend Severus"

A thin slouchy boy slowly walked in with his long greasy hair and baggy clothes. "Hi" he said, scathingly.

James opened a Chocolate Frog just as Lily started a conversation but it jumped up at Severus. Severus lept back and shouted,

"Bloody hell"! "You idiot"!

James was shocked. "God, it wasn't my fault it jumped"!

Lily stopped, looking startled.

Sirius looked up at his face. There was something evil about Severus and he didn't like him one bit.

Lily looked at her friend and whisperd"Sev, calm down".

"Excuse me, can you leave"? Sirius said.

"Er..not you Lily...er..i like _you_" James said quickly

Lily blushed again but said " What, _i _haven't done anything to you"?

"Yes, you brought a bad smell to our carriage" Sirius pointed out to Severus.

"Why.....you....."

Severus lunged violently toward Sirius but Lily pulled him back and James stood infront of Sirus, protecting his new best friend.

"Dont you lay one greasy finger on my mate"!

At that, Lily pulled Severus out of the argument and left. James got up and opened the window, it was getting very hot in the compartment.

"Thanks" Sirius said " But i could of taken Greasy on by myself"

"Okay, but all the same".

The Hogwarts Express was now steaming along golden fields and the sun was beaming down. The atmosphere on the train was noisy-obviously the noise of excited students.

A few minutes later Sirius said " You know what James, your alright"

At this, James smoothed his hair back and became slightly big-headed. James usually loves attention.

"Im really good at Quiddich,you know"! "I'm brilliant when i play with my dad" " I can capture the Snitch in about 20 seconds"!

Sirius looked impressed.

As James and Sirius finished their Frogs, James felt like some mischief so he whispered" Do you wanna set off some 'Miniture Fizzing Fireworks' "

Sirius grinned and said "I think we need a laugh after the encounter with Greasy"!

And the new best friends slid open the compartment door and crept along the corridor with huge grins on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2: Mayhem On The Train

Chapter 2

As James and Sirius crept along the last few compartments with the box of 'Miniture Fizzing Fireworks' at their side, they could hear the voice of Lily Evans.

"....they are stupid Sev, don't worry about it".

It was obvious that she was talking about James and Sirius.

"Im not, but those scumbags need teaching a lesson"!

James went to open the compartment door to start a shouting match but Sirius held him back.

"I want to start on him as much as you do mate, but he will just ruin what we are gonna do"!

James took a step back and said

"Yeah....i suppose".

James and Sirius got to the Drivers Carriage and carefully slid the door open. The driver was concentrating on driving so much, he didn't hear the two mischief-makers enter his workspace. It was very noisy in there, because of all of the buttons being pressed and levers being pulled.

James open the colourful box of 'Miniture Fizzing Fireworks' and handed a few to Sirius. They pulled the rope on the side of the firework and the tip started to fizz loudly.

"On 3" James whispered menacingly.

"1"

"2" Sirius grinned harder than ever

"3"!

On 3, James and Sirius lobbed the fireworks into the air. A few purple ones banged loudly, a few red ones ricochet off the walls and the rest just wizzed around and Sirius and James' legged it out of the carriage, running for their lives. Some of the blue and red fireworks had made it out of the compartment door and were fizzing in and out of the students carriages. Screams and yells of laughter the a few seconds of running, the whole train jolted forward and James and Sirius toppled over

" OH CRAP"! shouted Sirius

"Quick"! "Get up"! James yelled

The two boys jumped up and continued running. A few minutes later they were back in their compartment, breathing fast.

"That.. was... AMAZING"! James panted.

"I know...this...has..been..the..best..train ride...ever"! Sirius gasped.

"I wonder..if a...firework..went up...the drivers..arse"? James said with a smile.

The laughter of the two boys shook their carriage.

After they had got their breath back from running and laughing, James looked out of their compartment to see if anyone had suspected them as the cause of the trouble. Luckily, nobody did.

Then, the Hogwarts Express was starting to slow down and it was getting darker -they were nearly there...

Suddenly, Sirius lept up at the window shouting,

"Look"! "I can see Hogwarts"!

And the statement was true. James and Sirius saw a huge castle beaming back at them.

"We better get changed into our robes" said James. "We will be there any minute"!


	3. Chapter 3 The Boat Journey

Chapter 3 

The Hogwarts Express had eventually stopped and James and Sirius jumped out. It was total darkness but it was penetrated by a quivering light held by a massive figure.

" Righ, firs year this way"! called the figure.

Not many people move towards this figure but someone called out "Your Hagrid, aren't you"?

Hagrid replied with a smile " Yer tha's me, but il explain bout me later"!

Hagrid led the first years to a boat house which had a dozen 4 seat boats, bobbing on the water surface.

"Righ,split inter fours please, 'nd get inter a boat" yelled Hagrid. James automatically lept to Sirius's side so they wont get split up. They clambered into a boat with another boy and a girl.

Suddenly, Hagrid shouted "Forward" and the boats magicaly started to move. The boat steered itself out of the boat house and headed to the way, James shouted to the other boy,

"What your name"?

The boy look startled by the outbreak.

"Er...my name is Remus, Remus Lupin".

"Cool" said Sirius

"Im James Potter and his name is Sirius Black"

"Okay....so...er....what house do you wanna be in"? asked Remus thoughtfully.

"Gryffindor, like my dad." "You"? said James

"Well...i wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw but definitely Gryffindor"!

"Well, my whole family has been in Slyitherin" whispered Sirius

Everyone on the boat stared at Sirius with confusion and gobsmacked.

"But i could break the tradition"! said Sirius

Everyone smiled and James said "It be best to do so"!

5 minutes later, all of the first years had arrived at the Hogwarts Boat House and were climbing out of the boat, trying not to fall in the murky water.

As James and Sirius climbed the first few steps up the staircase, James dropped his wand on the floor but didnt notice it.

Luckily, Remus did. "Hey James"! "Your wand"! Remus picked up the wand and handed it to James.

"Oh, cheers mate"!

Remus smiled.

James thought "Remus is alright, i think he should join me and Sirius, but will he like being a mischief-maker like us, or not"?

"Oh, my legs are killing me"! gasped Sirius

"Nearly there"! shouted James as they reached the end of the staircase.

Just then, a boy called Junan Collins was trying to do some magic-he was alright for a first year. He managed to turn another first years hat to a rat.

"Awesome, look at Junan" Sirius yelled.

A few people turned around to look at the rat but the golden doors in front of them opened and a stern looking lady walked through and shouted"Can i have your attention please"!

"Hello, i am Professor Mc Gonagall and i am the Deputy Head of Hogwarts." "In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and get sorted into your Houses."

But Mc Gonnagal stopped with her eyes fixed on a rat. The rat 's tail was pointy like the hat.

"Who foolishly turned someones school hat to a rat"? said Mc Gonagall sharply.

Junan stepped out of the croud trying to hide his grin."Er...sorry Miss" Junan said.

Sirius said to James " I reckon that Junan is a badass"

James couldnt help himself laughing out loud.

"Right"! Mc Gonagall continued "The Houses are".....

"Gryffindor"

"The best"whisperd James

"Ravenclaw"

"Alright" James whispered again

"Hufflepuff"

"Duffers"

"And Slytherin"

"Bloody idi-" James thought it be best not to say anything here.

"Well, i think they are ready for you now" "Please come this way" Mc Gonagall said. James jumped up excitedly because he had been waiting for this moment for ages and it had finally come.


	4. Chapter 4:The Sorting

Chapter 4

As the doors swung open, many of the older years turned their heads to check out the new first years. James and Sirius stumbled in with the others, trying to look older than they already are, by walking on their tip-toes. They reached the end of the Great Hall and stood there, nervous.

Mc Gonagall spoke.

"I will now call out your name and you shall sit on this stall and put on the Sorting Hat.

"Davis, Connie"

A really fit girl emerged from the crowd, trembling.

"Hmmmm.......i know....Gryffindor"! the Sorting Hat yelled.

Connie smiled with delight and ran to the Gryffindor happily.

Junan Collins became a Gryffindor.

Lauren Bamford became a Slytherin.

Scott Gibson became a Ravenclaw.

Rose Lewis became a Hufflepuff.

Kathleen Hayley became a Slytherin.

James was getting nervous.

Jessica Downes became a Gryffindor.

Stephan Chandler became a Gryffindor.

Patrica Aidoo became a Slytherin.

Remus Lupin became a Gryffindor.

"Yes"cried James.

"Potter, James"!

"Oh god" James thought.

James got up and sat on the stool.

"Hmmmmm...talent.......Oh what a naughty boy...hmmm....GRYFFINDOR"!

The rest of the Gryffindor yelled with delight.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius went up to the stool confidently.

"Mmmmm.....good mind....il break the tradition..Gryffindor"!

Sirius yelled with sat down with his best friend James.

"Snape Severus" became Slytherin

"Evans Lily"

"Look" said Sirius. He pointed to Lily. James said "Get your finger crossed for Lily"!

"Gryffindor"!

The Hall exploded with delight.

"Right" spoke Dumbledore " Let the feast begin"

Thousands of plates filled with food of all kinds. James tucked in and started a conversation with Junan.

"That was a really cool peice of magic Junan" James said, gleefully.

"Well...it comes naturally" said Junan

"Well that's like me and Quiddich" James said smuggly

"WOW"! Junan said "You do Quiddich"!

"Yep" James said and the conversation went on wildly about Quiddich.

Over on the other side of the hall, Severus was not looking happy. He just sat there. Looking fowl.

Sirius was talking to Remus.

"Im gonna start a food fight" Sirius said to Remus.

"Okay as long as the food is not on me"!

Sirius picked up a sausage and lobbed it at Jess who spun round and said.

"OI"! "You little git"

Sirius thought that was funny so he picked up some mash ready to launch again, but this time, to Scott on the nearby Ravenclaw table.

As he launched it,there was a flash of white light and the mash froze in mid-air.

"Please kindly eat the food Mr Black, not throw it"! yelled McGonagall who had her wand in her hand.

Sirius looked down, grinning. James looked at everything around him and thought nothing could be better. As James was eating his pudding, he was thinking about was jinx he could learn to use on his enemy Greasy tomorrow morning. :)


	5. Chapter 5:The First Day Of Mischief

Chapter 5 

James woke up in his dormitry the next morning and picked up his wand, but did'nt know any spells but maybe, he could perform some Transfiguration like Junan. He pointed his wand at Sirius's shoes and swished, the shoes began tap-dancing around the room waking Junan, Remus, Sirius and Stephan.

"God!" said Stephan, "Next time, set the alarm clock!"

Chuckling, all 5 boy got out of bed a started to get changed into their clothes. Sirius had to wait 5 minutes before his shpes had stopped tap-dancing. James apologised to Sirius and headed down for breakfast, passing Lily on the way.

"Er..Hi Lily" James said.

"Just dont talk to me!" She said in a dramatic tone and exited through the portrait hole.

"Bad luck mate," Sirius said.

James and Sirius got to the Gryffindor table and got handed their timetable.

James looked down happily.

"Well, Potions wont be to bad and Care of Magical Creatures will be alright," said James

Just then, Junan and Stephan joined them, sat down and poured a glass of orange juice.

"So," said Sirius, "What have you two been up to?"

"Exploding Snap most of the morning.'' Stephan said.

"And i kicked his ass again,'' said Junan "Oh...We are with the Slytherins in Care of Magical Creatures''

"Oh yeah..."said James disappointed.

"Oh well" said Sirius as Stephan and Junan started to eat breakfast. "We can get Greasy to show some manners there.'' They had finished and Jess came over and said ''Should we go then?''

Feeling slightly happier they headed for Potion. Potions was held in the dungeons and was always dark and dingy there.

"Enter" called a unfamiliar voice.

The first years walked into the classroom and was hit by a putrid smell.

"Core"! said James "Junan has let another one off"

Most of the Griffindors laughed but Jess said

"No,its probably your mother James"

James was about to retaliate but someone shouted "SILENCE PLEASE"

Everyone looked around at the Professor.

"My name is Professor Slughorn" "I will teach you the art of potion making" he said happily

"Please get out your copy of 'Potions For Beginners' please.

As the lesson went on, several things were happening:

James had burnt a hole in his cauldron and was now trying to make up a incantation to put out the fire.

Sirius was throwing around some of the potion ingredients and surprisingly Remus was hitting them back with his spoon, laughing.

Junan had set his hair on fire and went to Madam Pomfrey to sort it out and re-grow his hair.

Jess and Lily were progressing very well together and had produced a very good 'Cure For Boils' and were getting both 10 points for Gryffindor.

Remus was the only boy who had finished his work and had moved on to 'Potion Theory'.

Stephan was doing well. He too had produced a good 'Cure For Boils' and was offering it to James to sort his face out. James laughed and 5 minutes later, they decided to put a sock into Sirius's cauldron. This resulted to Stephan being told off on his own because he said that James had nothing to do with it.

When the lesson had finished, James and Sirius said to Remus " Do you wanna hang around with us at break"?

Remus pondered for a moment and said " Yeah"! "Okay".

At break, the Gryffindor first years chose to all stick were sitting by a tree, with the sun beating down on them.

"Cant wait for Care of Magical Creatures"! said Jess, who was leaning on Junan who ,luckily, had his hair back.

"Yeah, shame its with Slytherin though" said Stephan who was reading 'Quiddich Through The Ages'.

"Dont worry"said Sirius "Me and James have a little present for the Slytherin"

"Oh, tell us"said Junan quickly

"Nope, you will have to wait and find out" James grinned.

They made their way through the grounds,to the paddock where a sign said 'Care Of Magical Creature'.The Slytherins were already there, with frowns on their faces.

"They look cheerful" said Junan

"They will look alot happier after they get their surprise" grinned Sirius and Junan and Stephan burst out laughing.

Lily went to see Severus, who was lurking in a corner.

"Hows it going Sev, your first day"?

"It would be alot better if Potter and Black were not here"

"Right" said the teacher."Please gather round the paddock". The class had started.

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank" James and Jess sniggerd because of the name.

"Today, we will learn about Chizpurvles". "Can anyone tell me what a Chizpurvle is"?

The Chizpurvle looked like an over sized crab with a yellow shell. It scurried towards James, so Sirius and Junan nudged did it so much, James nearly stepped on it.

"Hahaha"! laughed James sarcastically.

"Its a creature with great defence mechanisms" called out Lily who looked at James with disgust. "They are also attracted to light"

Everyone looked at Lily,stunned by her knowledge.

"Very good" said Grubbly Plank "15 points to Gryffindor"

As Grubbly Plank continued, Jess said to Lily "Well done"!

The lesson went well until James said to Sirius " Its time"

James bought out a box that said 'Stink Pellets'. He gave a few to Sirius and asked if Junan and would like to join in.

"Love to" he replied.

"Right" said James. "Jessy my old friend, can you cause a distraction for Grubby Planky please?

Jess smiled and said "Never call me Jessy again"!

James said "I take that as a yes then".

"Okay" said James. "When Jess makes the distraction, lobb these at the Slytherins"!

"COOL" said Junan.

They waited for a moment and Jess said "Miss, someone is at your cabin" Jess continued "And it looks like they are setting fire to it"

Connie thought " That never gonna work...someone really need to set fire for her to be away long enough." Connie ran through the trees to the cabin before Grubbly Plank saw her.

Grubbly Plank ran out of the paddock and scurried up the hill screaming.

Once she was out of site, James yelled "NOW"!!

James, Sirius, and Junan started lobbing the 'Stink Pellets' at the Slytherins.

There were screams of terror, yells of dispise and alot of the pellets hit them. When they hiy you, they make a stain of lime green and smell like a toilet.

"Take that"! yelled Sirius

"And that"! said James

The girls were cowering under a tree with green on their faces. The boys were on the floor, swearing furiously.

"And this" screamed Junan.

But nobody had realised that Severus and 2 other boys had gone behind the Gryffindors and had their wands pointing at Junan, James and Sirius.

Just as they raised their wands, Remus,Stephan and Jess turned around and raised their own wands at the Slytherins and cried

"_Petrificus Totalus"!_

The Slytherin's arms and legs snaped together and toppled over, frozen on the floor.

Just then, Grubbly Plank came back screaming "Class Dismissed"!! Ignoring the site of her pupils she said "GO"!

Stephan quickly unfroze the Slytherins so nobody got into trouble and ran back with his classmates toward the Great Hall. When they got there, they were recounting what had happened.

"Did you see me throw one in Lauren Bamfords face"? Junan said

"Did you see me when i got the fat ones white shirt"? "That will never come out" James said.

"Another good thing, we did'nt get told off" Stephan said.

"Good thinking on you lots behalf Remus, Steph and Jess" Sirius said " Who knows what they could of done to us"! " And the Full Body Bind Curse"!

"There was a murmer of agreement.

"And my behalf " Connie said. Everyone looked at her."Im the one who secretly set fire to the bush outside her cabin" "She would'nt of taken half as long if i never did that"!

"Wow Connie" James said "Cheers"

"Yeah....nice work" Jess said.

They all took a sip of their orange juice and went to their next lesson, thinking that in no Hogwarts history, has anyone had a better first day. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

Over the next few weeks, James Potter became a hit with girls as the were always asking him if they could copy out of his textbook or use his quill, which made James feeling happier everyday. His friendship with his classmates grew stronger as well as his knowledge on magic. He had mastered several spells like the Jelly-Leg Jinx which he loved using on passing Slytherins. His friendship with Remus got the strongest and Remus became a mischief-maker. There was something weird about him as he always looked a bit ill and went outside with Madam Pomfrey once every so often. James did'nt have time to work it out. The only thing James wasn't a hit with was the teachers. Professor Mc Gonagall was forever giving him detention for causing pupils pencil cases to run away from them whenever they want to get a pencil out. Professor Slughorn gave James and Sirius detention for using a 'Shrinking Solution' on his hat,so when he went to pull it off, it was stuck on his head and had to go to Madam Pomfrey to get it sorted out. On the night before Halloween, James,Sirius and Remus where up at 1 o'clock,setting out pranks for the following day.

"When someone opens this door, a Dungbomb will explode in their faces shouting "Happy Halloween""! said Remus.

"Cool" said James as he hooked up a 'Screaming Pumpkin' by the portrait hole.

"Oh i love those" Sirius said, whilst pointing to the 'Screaming Pumpkin' " They scream like a werewolf every time you go near them.

Remus stopped smiling suddenly and went quite.

"You alright Remus"?

"....Oh yeah,im fine".Remus said with a smile. "But I'm pretty tired, i think il go to bed"

Remus yawned and went up to the boys dormitory.

"Bye mate" Sirius and James whispered.

They continued decorating and setting pranks ready for the morning. James said " This will be a Halloween to remember"!

Sirius agreed and yawned. " I r-r-r-r-r-r-r-eckon we should go to bed now,ready for the m-m-morning"

James agreed and set off to bed, excited for what tomorrow will bring them

It was the early morning of Halloween. The whole castle was quiet. The sun was hiding behind the clouds. Everything was perfect.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Shit"!

The scream of Junan Collins had shattered the silence and Gryffindor Tower had woke with a start and were rushing out of bed to see what had happened and more scream erupted around the Common Room.

"AHHHHHHHHH"!!!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK"!

Bloody hells continued to be yelled and James leapt up to Sirius and said "You dont think our pranks worked do you"? The two boys grinned and went to the Common Room.

The sight was unbelievably amazinlgy funny.

The Common Room had green, yellow, black and red marks all on the tapestry and the paintings, pumpkins scattered around the room and charmed bats flying around the Gryffindor's heads.

Junan had pumpkin in his hair and on his face,his top was ripped so you could see his bear chest,

A fat boy called Peter Pettigrew (who has no friends and because of this has'nt been mentioned) had dung on his pyjamas,

Jess's dressing gown had been singed by the fire,luckily it did'nt burn her. (much)

Connie looked angry because she had lime green on her face.

Most of the Gryffindor's pyjamas had been ruined.

As soon as James, Sirius and Remus showed their faces, the room went quiet. Angry looks were thrown at them and James was the first to speak.

"Er....Surprise"!! "Happy Halloween"!.

The Gryffindors slowly picked up either a Stink Pellet, remainders of the pumpkin or a Dungbomb and took one step towards the horrified James, Sirius and Remus.

"NOW" yelled Junan and everyone thew at the 3 boys.

The Halloween pranks were thrown from all direction at them.

"ARRGH" James yelled

"STOP"! Sirius yelled.

Suddenly, the Portrait Hole swung open and there was a flash of yellow light and everyone froze in their tracks.

Professor Mc Gonagall walked in with a look on her face as though someone had slapped her.

She looked around at the mess.

"Never in my time at Hogwarts......" She was gobsmacked.

"You have 30 minutes to clean up or there will be no Halloween Feast"!

She left and the spell that had frozen everyone had been lifted. Jess said " You know Junan, you still look pretty fit with all that pumpkin in your hair".

Finally, the whole Common Room look back to normal. Jess was in the armchair near the fire, snuggling up to Junan, and every so often, they giggled. Connie was admiring the present that Stephan had got her for Halloween and James, Remus and Sirius were getting ready to go down to lunch. That was the good thing about Saturday; they can go to eat any time they want.

"You guys want to come"? Remus said

Everyone agreed and went down to lunch. Once they started eating, Jess said

"You know what, this morning was brilliant"!

"Yeah, when did you put up all those pranks"? said Stephan

"Ahhh.....last night" said Sirius.

"Cool" said Junan.

After they had eaten, Sirius suggested they went outside. It was very cold and windy. They decided it be to cold to go to the lake so they went to the courtyard. Stephan had manged to do a spell to produce warm air out of the tip of his wand and was now teaching it to the others.

"Look" he said "You wave it like this and say _'Incendius'!"_

_'Incendius'! _yelled 5 other voices. The result was predictable.

Connie, Jess, James, Remus had successfully produced hot air but Junan had set fire to his coat and Sirius had done the same.

The group burst out laughing a decided to go back to the Common Room to fight over the best chair near the fire.

"Hurry up Dumbledore" thought James. It was the evening and it was the Halloween was dying to start to eat but Dumbledore was busy in his speech.

"Right"he said "You have waited long enough, let the feast begin"!

Like at the start of the year, plates were full of delicious food and everyone was happy but Remus. He look extremely ill.

"You know what guys, I'm going to turn in, I'm tired"

"Oh" James said disappointed "Okay" And Remus left the table.

Junan and Stephan (who were best mates) had started to play Exploding Snap on the table and Junan was beating Stephan hard.

"Ha, your going down Chandler"! Junan said with a smile.

"Is Remus okay"? Sirius said.

"Nah....but there is something going on and i

im going to find out"said James

There was a pause and James spoke again.

"But if Remus is hiding a secret, he isn't the only one"


	7. Chapter 7: James and Remus's Secret

Chapter 7 

James and Sirius left the Gryffindor table and ran up the Grand Staircase to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Bloody hell" James said " I forgot the password"!

"_PUMPKIN PASTY"!_ Sirius yelled at the Fat Lady.

"God"! She said "No need to shout"! And she swung open, revealing the Common Room. James ran in, followed by Sirius

"James"! "What exactly are you doing"?

James ran up to the Boys Dormitory and pulled open the door.

"You might wake up Remus"! Sirius said

"HA"! "Just as i thought"! "Remus isn't there" James yelled.

"What"? And Sirius ran up and it was true, Remus's bed was empty.

"Right,Sirius you cant tell anyone what im about to show and tell you, okay"?

Sirius nodded, but he was very confused. James dived into his trunk and pulled out a silvery cape.

"Oh my bloody god....."! Sirius was lost for words.

"A Invisibility Cloak"!!

James grinned and said "Yep, that's right" "Come on, we need to find Remus"!

James swung the Invisibility Cloak around himself and Sirius and went out of the Tower cautiously."Remus can be far now"James thought as he went down the Grand Staircase. They had finally got to the last step and James caught sight of Remus with Madam Pomfrey.

"Look"! "There he is"! "Lets go"!

James and Sirius followed them until Madam Pomfery shut the door. Sirius went to open it but it was locked.

"Shit, its locked" Sirius said

"Il do it" said James and he pulled out his wand and said "_Alohomora"!_

The door swung open revealing the nigh time sky. "Well done mate"! Sirius said.

They were walking slowly through the grounds, trying hard not to trip on a branch.

SNAP! Sirius had stood on a twig and James said

"God, be quiet"!

They watched Madam Ponfrey tell Remus to go inside the under the Whomping Willow (which had been planted that year). Madam Pomfey pulled out her wand and said a spell James couldn't make out and the branches of the Whomping Willow calmed. She gave Remus a smoking goblet and he got told to drink it when it starts to happen.

"When what starts to happen"? James said

"I dunno" Sirius said.

"Look out, Madam Pomfrey is coming this way"! Sirius whisperd

Madam Pomfrey had started walking toward where James ans Sirius was exactly standing.

"Quick, Move"!

They had dodged her and started to walk towards the Whomping Willow. They dived under the tree and crawled through the tiny gap and Sirius and James gathered speed but stopped dead, because of the screaming howl they heard.

"What was that"? Sirius said, worried.

"No idea" James replied

They contiuned walking and howls kept on screaming in James and Sirius ears. They picked up speed and got to the end.

"_Lumos" _whisperd Sirius and his wand tip ignited with light.

They pulled the door. Its slowly creaked open and inside was Remus Lupin in a form of a werewolf, covered in blood.


	8. Chapter 8: Quiddich

Chapter 8

Remus was late for class on Monday, having just recoverd from what had happened on Halloween. Remus had told James and Sirius that when he was a small child he got bitten by Fenrir Greyback (the most savage werewolf to date). He has to take a potion when he transforms to keep his human mind, otherwise his can get very vicious.

"Right, Mr Collins, can you kindly show Mr Potter how to change the colour of his scarf" Professor Mc Gonagall snapped. Junan pulled out his wand, pointed it at the scarf and said

"_Decolius"!_

The scarf had turned in a light blue and James was looking embarrassed.

"5 points to Gryffindor"! Mc Gonagall said. Junan said to James secretly " Il help you with it at break".

After the lesson, James caught up with Remus and said " You alright mate"?

"Yeah, im good now" "Cant wait for Quiddich later"! he said happily

James said "Oh yeah, i almost forgot"! "Shame the first years cant play, eh"?

"Yeah" said Remus.

It was break and because of the Quiddich match later, all lesson that afternoon were cancelled so everyone streched their legs. They were sitting under the tree they always go to and everyone was talking excitedly about Quiddich.

"I just cant wait"! said Junan "Its a real bummer that we can play"

"If you did, i bet you will be well good"! Jess said and they started to kiss

"You to can't keep your hands off eachother can you"? Stephan said.

"Well you and Connie are always kissing so you can say much" James said truthfully.

"Come on" said Remus "Lets go down to Quiddich pitch and get good seats"

And the group walked down the the pitch and climbed into the stands with banners in their hands. Its was very windy and cold but luckily, Stephan had successfully taught Junan and Sirius the Hot Air Charm and were performing it to keep warm.

"_Incendius"! _Junan said and the end of his wand emerged with warm air. They waited 10 more minutes until they heard the voice of a 5th year booming through the stadium

"Hello, and welcome to the first Quiddich match of the season"! shouted the man. " I am Didlius Diggle and i am your commentator for today"!

"Woooooo"! screamed Junan and Sirius

"Yay"! shouted Jess and Stephan

They watch the Ravenclaw team fly onto the pitch and circle the sky, followed by the Gryffindor team who came on confidently.

"Let the match begin"! boomed the commentator.

The match was intence, the Chasers flew in and out of the Ravenclaws and score 2 goals in the first 5 minutes.

"Yay" shouted James

Bludgers hit many players and had to go off to to Hospital Wing. The wind became stronger and you could see the players hanging off their brooms for dear life. As the game went on the score was showing 30-80 to Ravenclaw.

"Come of Gryffindor"! Shouted Stephan

Just then, a fit Chaser called Sienna had scored.

"Woooooo"! shouted Jess.

Just then, a Ravenclaw barged into Sienna hard and she flew off her broom and her face hit the stands forcefully. She lay motionless on the ground covered in blood.

"Foul" shouted Junan and Remus and the Gryffindor cround had started to shout loudly because their best Chaser had been smashed into the stands. The Ravenclaw had been called by Madam Hooch to be sent to head of house. Jess said

"He should be jinxed into oblivion"

Just then, Stephan and Junan and James looked at eachother, grinned and ran out of the stands.

The next thing you heard was "_Locomotor Mortis"!_most of the Gryffindors turned around to see the horrible Ravenclaw in a puddle of mud and his legs jinxed together, stuck.

Roars of laughter erupted throught the stadium. The match continued and finally , in the end Gryffindor Seeker had caught the Snitch and again, everyone was cheering.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! creid James,Sirius,Remus,Junan,Stephan,Jess and Connie.

"Party in the Common Room in 15 minutes"! shouted a 3rd year Gryffindor and everyone scrambled out of the stands the go and celebrate and make it a night to remember.


	9. Chapter 9: Party Madness

Chapter 9 

When James and the others enterd the Portrait Hole , the party was already in full swing and music was being blared out. Confetti was being thrown over the Quiddich Team and James, Junan and Stephan went over to congratulate the Seeker, however Lily was just reading a book,taking no interest in the party.

"Wow, you were amazing" said James

"Yeah, you were great"! called Junan

"Brilliant"! shouted Stephan.

The Seeker said " Cheers", ruffled their hair and went to join the raving crowd.

"That was a bit patronising" said Junan

"Just a bit" said James

James went over to Lily. She looked up him and scowled.  
They paused and she said.

''What do you want'' she said sourly.  
James said'' To find out why your not celebrating''

Lily snapped her book shut and said'' Because i don't like Quiddich and plus i don't like you so leave me alone.''

James looked startled and said '' Alright then, you grumpy bitch''!

Lily jumped up and she pulled out her wand , ready to attack.

''What are you going to do Evans''? James said mockingly ''Try and jinx me'?

Lily looked furious.''Dont you ever call me that again, you selfish git''People started to look around to see the two first year arguing.  
''Im going'' Lily shouted and left for the girls dorm.  
James smiled because if you hate someone, you love them really.

The party was getting better and better with bitch fights, Butterbeer being thrown over girls and people making out. Suddenly, the Portrait Hole swung open and Sienna entered with a sling around her arm and a gash on her cheek.

"Sienna" everyone roared and went to talk to her.

"How are you"?

"Are you okay"?

Lots of questions were being fired at her so Jess shouted " Let her speak"!

The room went quiet. Sienna said

"Who did the Leg-Locker Curse on the Ravenclaw who knocked me"?

James, Stephan and Junan raised their hand and Sienna rushed over to them, gave them a hug and kissed them on the cheek.

"Thank you"! she said and the party resumed.

"SCORE"! whispered Junan and Stephan grinned.

Just then, Jess came over and Junan looked guilty.

"Dont get your hopes up"! "Your mine"! And Jess gave him a snog.

Sirius was raving so hard in the background he nearly fell in the fire!

The party ended when Professor Mc Gonagall came in and told them lights out, Gryffindors parted and went up to their own dorm. When the boys got up Sirius said,

"Look"! " I nicked some drink"!

He had Butterbeer, Firewhisky, Honey Gin and Cherry Liquor stashed under his arm.

"Great"! yelled Junan and they drank all sorts.

It was now 2:35 in the morning and they were playing dares.

"Right.." said Sirius.

"I-I-I dare..you to go inta the girls dorm and lay on Jess's b-b-bed" he said drunkily, pointing at Junan.

"Alright" he said and he staggered up and walked out of the Boys Dorm and went down the stairs. Junan was totally drunk and he was half started to walk up the stairs but someone yelled "_Glissio"! _and the stairs became a chute and Junan fell down it.

"Hey"! he shouted "Who done that"? said Junan as he stood up.

"Me"said Stephan, giggling. "You would of fell down it anyway,cus its charmed so no boys can enter" he said.

"Grrrr"! Junan whispered " Now iv got a sore arse"

*****************************************************

Read the next chapter to see if Junans arse is okay!


	10. Chapter 10:The Hangover

Chapter 10

"Wake up" shouted Jess.It was 8:45 and Remus, James, Sirius, Stephan and Junan were still in bed and lesson's were about to start.

"What"? said James drowsily.

"Come on, lessons are gonna start in a minute" Jess said with urgency.

"Stuff the lessons" said Junan sleepily.

"But its Transfiguration"!

It was predictable, all 5 boys raced out of bed at top speed and got dressed without speaking. The grabbed their bags and ran out of the Common Room at top speed.

"My head is killing me" said Sirius as the boys entered the classroom late.

"_BOYS_"! yelled Mc Gonagall "Your late"! "Sit down now".

The boys raced to a table and slumped onto their desks. "Now as i was saying, you need point your wand at the bullfrog and swivel it left to right and say "_Engorgio_" and it will swell. Give it a try"

The rest of the class was eager to do this spell but James and the others were not.

"Cant be bothered" said James and he picked up his wand and slurred "_ENGORGYOY_." Because the incantation was wrong,the bullfrog zoomed across the room hitting Severus on the head.

The room exploded with laughter and James said "Ooops, Sorry Greasy."

Severus look around in disgust and James said again "Miss, what is the spell to shrink things?"

Mc Gonagall hushed the class up and said "Well its called _Reducio_, but we are not learning that until another lesson. Why?"

James smiled and said " Well seeing as my bullfrog hit Severus's head, the equation shows i should shrink it because its so bloody big!"  
Everyone laughed but Mc Gonagall and Snape.

"A detention at lunch i think" Mc Gonagall said and the bell rang for break.

James and the others walked out to the tree and wrapped up warm. "You shouldn't of done that James" said Jess.

"I dont care" said James casually.

Remus said "Wheres Connie"? There was a silence.

"I broke up with her. Anyway, i don't wanna talk about it" Stephan said,looking down.

"Ahhh dont worry mate i love you' Junan said and Jess said "Excuse me'" and they (like always) started kissing.

Just then, Severus walked to the group and said "Your gonna pay for what you did in Transfiguration, Potter"  
James stood up and Sirius did the same.

"Ohhh,I'm really scared" James said and they looked in each others eyes and reacted instantly.


	11. Chapter 11:The Duel

Chapter 11.

"_Locomotor Mortis"! _James yelled.

"_Flipendo Maxima"!_sceamed Severus.

Bursts of light erupted on the ends of their wands and flew at each other, colliding in mid-air. The jinxs zoomed in different directions. James's just flew into the sky but Severus's jinx smashed into the tree and a branch snapped and smacked Jess's head and she lay there, motionless with blood pouring down her face.

"JESS"! yelled Stephan and Junan and they went to take care of her. She was knocked out.

Severus said "She should of got out the way, the filthy Mudblood"!. Sirius stood up and yelled "_Petrificus Totalus" _but it missed Severus by a inch.

"_Depulso" _James shouted and it hit him but it didn't have much effectiveness.

"Is that all you can do Potter"? "_Flipendo Maxima_"! and it hit James hard in the chest and he flew back and slammed hard into the ground.

"You will pay for that" Sirius said and he said " _Lacarnam Inflamaray_"!

Severus robes caught on fire. The fire was burning away at his robes and almost touching his skin.

"_Extinguisho_"shouted a voice and the fire faded from Snapes robes.

Lily had now joined the comotion and she ran infront of Severus.

"STOP" she screamed. "Look you three sods, Jess hasn't done anything and now she has her face covered in blood"!

James looked down, guiltily. He was pretty embarrassed.

"Sev, just go to your Common Room" said Lily.

"But-" Severus started

"No Sev, i don't wanna talk to you at the moment" said Lily and they both walked off.

"Look, can anyone help me" Junan said. "We need to take her to the Hospital Wing but i cant carry her all the way".

"Look"! " Heres Hagrid"! called out Remus and true, Hagrid was walking towards them.

"Wha's happend 'ere then"? Hagid said.

"Well, there was a duel and one of the spells hit the tree and a branch fell on Jess". said Stephan

"Righ'" Hagrid said and he scooped Jess in his hands and started walking towards the castle.

"Bloody hell, what a breaktime" Sirius said and they too walked towards the castle with grim faces.


	12. Chapter 12:Lets Demolish Hogwarts!

Chapter 12

Jess recovered over the next week and was at full energy at the weekend before Christmas. Everyone was getting into the festive spirit and even the teachers were not giving them so much homework!

"Yes, a free weekend without homework"! said James as he, Sirius and Remus walked out of Charms classroom.

"Yep" said Sirius and they started to walk up to the Common Room to freshen up for the End-of-Term Feast. The Portrait Hole swung open and Junan, Stephan and Jess were already sitting by the fire, ready to go down.

"Hurry up guys, its gonna start soon"! Stephan said and James, Sirius and Remus went up the staircase and reappeared 2 minutes later, looking better than they did beforehand.

"Come on then" said Junan and they left the Common Room with a hurry.

The feast was amazing. There were lots of yummy food, stacked on top of each other. Everyone was tucking in and were thoroughly enjoying it.

"Junan, try some of this" Jess said and she spooned the food into his mouth.

"Mmmm, Jess that's pretty good" Junan said and helped himself for more. Just up the table, Lily was there with her hair down and curly. She looked beautiful and James couldn't help staring.

"James...JAMES"! Sirius said because James was starting to get peoples frowns.

"Wha" he said and Sirius pulled his head away and started to talk about the usual subject. Quiddich.

When the feast had ended, the students started to walk up the Grand Staircase, ready for a nice sleep ahead.

"Sirius"! James said " Do you wanna take a stroll round the castle when everyone is in bed"?

"Yeah"! "Can we bring Remus, Junan and Stephan with us"?

"Urmm...yeah, why not" and the got to the Common Room and waited.

*************************************************************************

It was now 1:43 in the morning and James, Sirius, Remus , Junan and Stephan left the Common Room and went down the dark corridor. They first climbed up to the Astronomy Tower and the mid-night sky was beaming down on them. The half moon was hiding behind some clouds and the forest below looked as spooky as ever.

"Wow, its cold up here"! said Stephan and they all huddled together.

"Yeah, look you can see Hagrid's Hut"! said Junan. The hut at the end of the grounds looked miniature.

"Wow" said James " What was that Sirius"? " You wanna fall off"? " Okay"! James walked toward Sirius with out stretched hands.

"NO" said Sirius " Ha ha, i thought you were serious"!

They were all looking up at the starry sky with vacant expression on their faces.

"The sky is boring. Lets jazz it up a bit"! Stephan said and he whipped out his wand and cried,

"_Periculum"! _and a ball of red light shot up to the sky and it exploded like a firework. The light dazzled around the grounds.

"Wow" sighed Junan and Remus and they all decided it was getting to cold, so they went back into the castle.

"We got to keep quiet" James said as they entered the Transfiguration classroom.

"_Decolius"!_whispered Remus and Junan and they turned the desks to bright red.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _said James and Stephan and they lifted the stools onto the chandelier.

Sirius was walking on the shelf, knocking books over as he went.

"Come on " James said and they went down the candle lit corridor to find another classroom to destroy.

"Lets go down to the dungeons" Remus said and the boys agreed and ran down the Grand Staircase with a grin on their faces. They reached the smelly dungeons and got to the Potions door. It was locked.

"Dont worry, il do it" said Junan "_Alohomora"! _and the door swung open and revealed the classroom.

"God its dark"! "_Lumos" _Remus and his wand tip ignited with light. The boys ran in and mixed some random ingredients like Honey Water, Armadillo Bile and Doxy Venom together to make a potion that corrodes metal. So they poured it in some cauldrons and a hole appeared straight away.

They put ingridients in the different boxes and smashed a few bottles.

"Hahaha" Stephan said as he poured Doxy Venom on the windows and they began to turn purple. They left that classroom and continued their 'stroll' around the castle until they heard someone speaking.

"They are here somewhere" "I can smell them" the voice whispered.

"_Nox"_ Remus said and the light on his wand vanished.

They boys were rooted on the spot with terror on their faces, not knowing who will find them.


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Passages

Chapter 13

The boys took a step back and tripped into the nearby tapestry. The tumbled on top of each other, and James shouted

"Were done for"! But the passage the fell in turned in chute and they zoomed up at top speed, with the walls getting narrower until they shot out of another tapestry and landed in a heap on the 7th floor.

"Oh my god"! said Sirius

"What just happened"? Junan said and they stood up, rubbing their backs.

"Well Hogwarts has loads of secret passage ways" said Remus looking thoughtfully at the tapestry.

"And its bloody lucky we fell in this one" Stephan said "Look, there is the Portrait Hole"

And the boys woke the Fat Lady to give her the password and she was not very boys ran in and got straight into bed. James was thinking that, tonight was probably the best night he has ever had and went straight to sleep.

********************************************************************************

Its was 4 o clock in the afternoon and the group were in the library, just hanging around. Jess was leaning on Junan as always and Stephan had a new girlfriend called Sienna and she was doing the same. Sienna had blond hair and was very thin. She had cute freckles around her was funny because James was turning books into frogs, Sirius was firing the frogs over the shelves. Quietly, Remus was reading Hogwarts-A History and laughed each time a frog hit someone. It was very cosy in the library and it was nice being away from others.

"_Depulso" _Sirius and the last of the frogs zoomed over a shelf and a yell shattered the silence.

"Ooops" said James and Sirius and the whole group looked up and knew they will get told off so they jumped off their chairs and ran out of the door. The person who got hit by the frog stood up and went to throw a Leg-Locker Curse at James but Sienna got there first

"_Locomotor Mortis"! _she said and the boy toppled over, knocking books as he went.

They scrambled up to the next corridor, checked to see if anyone was following and discussed what to do next.

"We could always visit Hagrid" suggested Remus

"Or we can go to the lake and make a snowman" said Stephan

"Or" said James "We can look for secret passages, so when we are in another sticky situation we can make a quick getaway"

Everyone agreed and James and Sirius went off to the 5th floor, Remus and Jess went to the 3rd floor and Junan and Stephan went to the first floor. Sienna chose to see if there were any entrances outside so Stephan kissed her goodbye and told her to use "_Incendius" _because it was snowing and very cold.

James and Sirius got to the 5th floor and started there search. They pressed walls and they looked behind tapestry until after 30 minutes of searching they found a dark passage behind a cabinet.

"Look, Sirius"! James yelled "A passage"! Sirius ran up to James's side and looked down into darkness.

"Come on" James said and they carefully crept down the jagged steps. James took another step but he almost fell down because the steps were so uneven.

"Oh, this is silly" Sirius said "_Lumos"!_ and his wand tip lit up.

They continued for 20 minutes down the cold and gloomy passage until they reached a trapdoor. James went to push it open and like most things, it was locked.

"Uhhh...._"_ James sighed "_Alohomora"_and the trapdoor shuddered. James pushed it again and i opened a little to reveal a very green room with people wearing Slytherin robes.

"Oh my god" James said.

"What"! whispered Sirius eagerly trying to take a look.

"Its the Slytherin Common Room" James muttered with a smile.

"Wow, lets have a look" Sirius said and he too saw a circular room with green lights and many green sofas.

"Come on, we better get back" James said and he shut the trap door and muttered "_Sealio"_ and the door locked itself again.

After 20 minutes again of a cold hike up the steps they reached the top.

"Wow, lets go back and wait for the others" Sirus said and the went to the Library Corridor.

15 miutes later, James and Sirius were reunited with just Remus and Jess and the looked a little disappointed.5 minutes later Junanand Stephan came looking please with themselves and Sienna came back minutes later looking slightly flusterd from being out in the ran up and gave her a kiss and they all started to share what the had found.

"Well" said Jess "We only found a little room that didnt have anything in it but i guess that can be used as a hiding place"

Everyone looked a little crest fallen but James said

"Well done Jess and Remmy" " That cool" "Now, Junan and Steph, what did you find"

"Well, we were looking for ages" Stephan started

"And after half hour we found a passage to the Prefects Bathroom"! Junan said " We can have my party there"!

"Yeah" said Sirius "Thats cool" "And Sienna"?

"Well, i was looking for ages and found nothing" she looked down sadly.

"Nah, its alright" James said " I didnt expect we would find one"!

"But" said Sirius " Me and James found something brilliant"

"What" said Junan

"The Slytherin Common Room" James mutterd.

"WOW"! shouted everyone " Whats it look like"? asked Jess.

"Green and smelly" said James and they all laughed "We got check that out one day" Stephan said.

They smiled and went off to the Common Room to sunggle up, eat Mince Pies and and enjoy a pleasent night in.


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Day

Chapter 14

"James, wake up"! It was Christmas Morning and outside it was snowing peacefully, with the trees blowing slowly. The lake was calm and a sense of happiness was in the air. Sirius was very eager to open presents and so he thought he'd do it with his best friend.

"Wha...." James said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses to see that the whole Boys Dormitory was full of presents and decoration. The house-elves had obviously been in at night to set it all up.

"Present"! Sirius said and James jumped out of his cosy bed, woke up the others and sat on the down and opened his first present, which was from Sirius.

"Wow, thanks mate"! Sirius had got him a bag of Chocolate Frogs and he wrapped them himself. He quickly opened the packet and started to eat some and the tasted a good as ever. James heard a load of ripping and turned around to see the floor covered in wrapping paper.

"James, this is so cool" Sirius said and he held up a small bag with different colour stars on and read "Magic Shrinking Bag" "What does it exactly do"?

"Well, its suppose to shrink and change the colour of the object you put inside it"! James said with a smile. "Hope you like it"!

James opened another present and it was a book called "Latest Quiddich Brooms" from Junan.

"Ah..thanks Junan"! James mutterd and Junan who just put on his dressing gown, nodded and sat down with Stephan and started to open theirs.

"Remmy"! called Sirius "Come here mate" Remus was sitting on the end of his bed, yawning.

"Okay"! he said happily and joined his friends.

By the end of the morning, James had got a box of Chocolate Frogs, "Latest Quiddich Brooms" book, a watch from Remus, a "Joke Spellbook" from Stephan, a Wand Care kit from Jessie and a set of new quills from Sienna. They were sitting in the empty Common Room by the fire. Junan and Jess had their arms wrapped around each other and Sienna was admiring a ring Stephan had got her. James and Sirius kept putting quills, books, pencils, chalk and wood into the Magical Shrinking Bag and laughed at the results they got.

"James i got a idea" Sirius said, after he had finished emptying his bag. "You should learn a few of those Joke Spells Stephan got you so when we visit the Slytherin Common Room for a Christmas surprise tonight, we can use them"!

James looked up. "Thats a brilliant idea"! "Hey guys, do you fancy coming to the Slytherin Common Room tonight"?

"Yeah"! they all said and Stephan asked if they wanted to go outside. The needed to wrap up warm because it was still snowing heavily. They walked slowly down the Grand Staircase and they got outside and reached the usual tree which had a blanket of silver snow, laying peacefully on-top on it.

_"_Come on" James said " Snowball fight"!

Everyone jumped up, grabbed some snow and threw it at each other. James targeted Junan, but he was to good for him.

"Eat this" Junan said and threw a snowball and it hit James in the face.

"Arrgh"! James laughed and toppled over. Jess and Sienna chose to team up and was getting Remus to surrender, by throwing snowball after snowball. Stephan started to lob them in the air and see where they landed and some of them got Sienna. It lasted for about 2 minutes untill James stood up and threw another one, but it hit a Slytherin.

It hit him in the face and he had a massive red mark."Oi"! he said "What did you do that for"? "You idiot" and the boy whipped out his wand a shot a spell at James. James dodged it and he grabbed the "Joke Spellbook", on the floor and flipped it open and said the first thing that it said,

"_Perivio" _he yelled.A black ball of smoke flew at the Slytherin and it expanded and he was put out of view because of the smoke screen.

Jame thought it was a good distraction and so he said "Run"! and they started to run up to the castle. The wind was howling now and was blowing so fast, the "_Incendius" _charm didn't work. The got to the Castle Doors and ran in and jumped onto the Gryffindor Table.

"Wow" James panted "That was a good spell"!

"Yep, I knew they would come in handy" Stephan said.

They got some Christmas Lunch and it was very yummy. After, they chose to go to library, but they got thrown out, because James chose to start to eat his Chocolate went back to the Common Room and sat by the was now getting to 6 o clock and they were getting ready to go and surprise the Slytherins.

"Im gonna take my Cloak" said James quietly to Sirius. "Yes okay" he replied.

They walked down to the Common Room and the others were already ready. Junan had got some "Miniature Fizzing Fireworks" from James and was going to use them as a distraction, Sienna had found a spell to make the opponents eyes temporarily go blind.

"Are we ready"? James said and they left the Common Room with smiles on their faces, ready to have some fun.


	15. Chapter 15:The Slytherin's Surprise

Chapter 15

The group clambered down the Grand Staircase and reached the end of the candle lit corridor. James searched the walls and found the entrance. He was very excited as he pushed hard against the cabinet, revealing a small dark entrance.

"Okay, this is it" James said "The steps are really uneven and you need to be really carefull when you go down"

"Okay" said the others and Sienna looked down, not to sure to go down.

"Urm...i think i will stay and look out for teachers" Sienna said.

"Thats a good idea Sienna" Sirius said "Just shout out 'I need to toilet' or something, so we know if anyone there" Junan laughed.

Everyone stared at Sirius. "Yeah, great idea Sirius"! Stephan said with sarcasm.

"Well, what have you got"? Sirius asked whilst folding his arms.

"Sienna, just improvise" Remus said and Junan piped up and said "Throw some fireworks down the passage and we will know that someone is there".That settled it. Sienna walked to the end of the corridor and leaned against a wall, holding the fireworks behind her.

"Okay, we ready"? James said and they started to walk down. "_Lumos"! _James said 2 minutes later and he heard the others do the same. They kept on following the passage and the smell was unbearable. The floor dipped in all places and they all stumbled now and then ,which was started to gather speed and finally they reached the trapdoor.

"Right, this is it" James smiled. He was nervouse but excited. He cleared his breath and whispered "_Alohomora"! _and the trapdoor shuddered a little again. He lifted it a little and there were only 3 Slytherins there.

"On three, im going to use "_Perivio" _around the Slytherins and you need to be carful because once you are in the smoke screen, _"Lumos"_ wont work, so avoid that" James said.

"Basically, trash the place" Sirius said.

James nodded and said

"1"

"2"

"3"! On three James,Sirius and Junan jumped out to the Slytherin Common Room first and you heard James scream "_Perivio"!_ and there was a gushing noise and the whole room went black.

"ARGH"! you heard people scream and you heard Remus, Junan and Stephan yell _"Petrificus Totalus" _and a loud slam rang through the room. The smoke cleared and you saw three huge Slytherins on the floor, imobilised.

"Great"! said James "Let the fun begin" They got out their wands and started changing colour to things, shrinking things, burning their Christmas Tree, poured water in their beds and freezing it.

"_Reducio"! _Jess said pointing to some Slytherins slippers and they reduced to half the size.

"_Lacarnam Inflamaray"_ Stephan said and he burned away their pillows.

The Common Room looked a state. "Hahahaha"! Sirius yelled "Do you like this"? and he turned the Christmas Baubles into rats.

"Wow" Remus said. Everyone was having a lot of fun until they heard a fizz burst into the room and flew to the ceiling and pop.

"Uh oh" Stephan said and everyone ran to the trapdoor.

"OPEN IT"! Sirius shouted and James tried to open it but it was jammed."Help"! James said and Sirius pulled the handle harder and it two boys jumped down the hole. Just then 5 more Slytherins opened the Common Room door and scrambled in to see what all the noise was.

"What the....." the tallest one said and a few of them wipped out their wands, ready to jinx the last of the Gryffindors.

"Get out the way"! Junan said and he and Stephan jumped down next.

"_Locomotor Mortis"_ shouted one of them and it missed Jess narrowly. Jess jumped down and slammed it shut and quickly said "_Sealio"_and it locked. Jess ran 2 metres before the trapdoor was trying to be opened.

"Quick Jess"! Junan said and after 5 minutes of climbing up steps, they quietly slowed up to the back of the cabinet and heard voices.

"...yes Professor i was wondering about qustion 15b" Sienna said.

James stood still and listen to the muffled voice.

"Ahhh yes okay come with me and we will look at that for you" Professor Flitwick squeaked and you heard footsteps walk off. James slid the cabinit away and everyone hurried out.

"That was so close" Sirius said

"Yeah, but fun"! James said and they marched up to the Common Room. They sat down by the fire and James whispered to Sirius

"Lucky we didn't have to use this" and he held up the Invisibility Cloak.

"But by the sounds of things, we could be using this quite alot now" Sirius smiled and they enjoyed they sat down, opened a few bottles of Butterbeer and enjoyed the rest of their Christmas Evening.


	16. Chapter 16:The Accidental Jinx

Chapter 16

"Im so tired"James said. It was 3 weeks since Christmas and the Gryffindors were slouching on their desks in Transfiguration. They were practising the Solidifying Spell, but few were succeeding. Grim faces were everywhere.

"Well, you shoud not of drank all those Firewhiskeys with Sirius,Junan and Steph"! Remus said as he turned his water into ice. Just then, McGonagall started to walk towards James and Remus's desks with a stern look on her face.

"Oh god..here come Mc Gonagall"!James said quickly and the two boys sat up straight and pretended to concentrate hard.

"Well Potter, Lupin has manged to solidify water,without freezing it,can you do the same please"? James half heartedly picked up his wand and looked at the quivering, cold water and said

_"Solidio_"!

The desk vibrated but the water remained the same. James felt useless. McGonagall gave him a angry look and said "Yes,HOMEWORK"! James looked down and was too tired to do anything; homework wasn't the first thing on his mind. Mc Gonagall strutted up to the top of the class and said loudly,

"Class dissmissed" The Gryffindors stood up and walked slowly to the door with their bags on their backs.

"What a boring lesson" Sirius said as the group stumbled down the stone steps to the Entrance Hall. They sat by their usual spot on the cold paving and Junan and Jess started snogging,Sirius stared to eat Chocolate Frogs and Stephan and Sienna were leaning on each other,James however sat back and started to snore.

"James you cant sleep now"Stephan said as he playfully bashed James's head with a textbook.

"Argh...cant be bothered"! James moaned. A few minutes later, the bell rang through the grounds to indicate the next group stood up and started to make their way toward Charms. Half way up the Grand Staircase, James stopped and turned around to the others and said,

"Guys, i cant do Charms, my head is banging". Could you make up a excuse, like im in the Hospital Wing or something"?

The group looked at him willingly.

"Yes of course,but make sure your not seen" Junan said. James bid his goodbye and ran up the Grand Staircase. James turned into a cold candle lit corridor and bumped into Lily.

"Ooops, mind out"! she said crossly. James just looked at her drowsily and said rudely"Lily, im not in the mood"! He left quickly and Lily stood there looking shocked. James got up into Gryffindor Tower and clambered into his four poster bed. Even though his head was banging,he fell to sleep as soon as he touched the pillow....

* * *

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND QUIDDICH MATCH OF THE SEASON"!boomed a voice. James opened his eyes. Quiddich? Now? He took a quick glance at his watch. It read 2:45 in the afternoon and he had slept for 4 1/2 hours. Different kinds of thoughts swam through his mind. Mainly the thought he could miss a Quiddich match! James leaned up and looked in the mirror. He looked refreshed and definatly felt it! James scrambled out of bed and jumped out of the Portrait Hole at top speed, nearly bumping into a second year.

As James went, he was wondering what Junan's excuse had been for his absent. Hope it was not to bad. He sped into the Entrance Hall and pushed the doors as hard as he could. The big brass doors moved slowly and James was getting inpatient.

"SCORE"!

"Move you stupid doors"! James said desperatly. Many people were looking at James now, confused. Finally, they parted and James stumbled out. The Entrance Courtyard was empty and very cold. Birds were perched ontop of the benches but flew away as soon a James sprinted past yelling.

"OH THAT WAS CLOSE"! screamed the voice

The blanket of snow that covered the ground was glitsening in the faint sun light and James was slipping here and there, his robes falling behind. James reached the stands and met Professor FlitwiCk.

"Ahh, Potter"! he squeaked " How are you, have you recovered from your diarrhoea"?

"HUFFLEPUFF SCORE"!

James just stared at him. Diarrhoea? James looked away as he felt his cheeks going red.

"Oh yeah, much better thanks" James replyed.

"Good good"! Flitwick said and ran up the rickty stairs and James followed. When he reached the top he could see the group dancing and jumping around, feeling happy.

"Brilliant excuse Junan" James muttered in Junan ear. Junan turned around and James shot a Jelly-Leg Jinx and Junan but missed and flew into the Quiddich match. The group realised what just happend and just stared in shock. The jinx zoomed past the scoring posts and skimmed the ground.

"Its gonna hit someone" shouted Remus and Sirius. True, the jinx finally barged into a Hufflpuff player who sped out of control and smashed into the Teachers Stands. Screams of laughter echoed through the air as shards of wood tumbled on the heads of Hufflepuff.

"Shit, we better go"! James gasped

"Well done James" Jess cried sarcastically and the ran from view. The staircase wobbled as the terrifiyed Gryffindors ran down it, making sure nobody saw them.

SNAP!

Three of the steps had shattered and Jess and Sirius fell through with Stephan and Remus falling on them.

"Help"! shouted Jess as she held onto Sirius. More of the stairs were snapping and the Gryffindors were getting squashed. James turned around and helped Stephan and Remus off of Sirius and helped Jess up again. Wood was flying everywhere.

"My leg is stuck"! Jess yelled and Sienna was desperatly trying to help her.

"Here i have nearly done it" Sienna gasped as she pulled.

"Pull harder Sienna"! Sirius yelled. Finally, gasping for breath, Jess was out of the hole and continued to run down this old staircase, with Sienna behind her. They got outside and most of the snow had frozen. Sienna was helping a limping Jess out of the Entrance Stand and had a scratch on her forehead.

"It will take ages to get to the castle"! Junan said " Were gonna get caught"!

"THAT- YOU- ARE"! screamed a voice behind them. "FOLLOW ME FOR YOUR EXCLUSION"!

The first year Gryffindors were rooted on the spot, absolutly terrifyed.


	17. Chapter 17:Punishment With Peeves

Chapter 17

Many things were racing through James mind as Professor Mc Gonagall marched them towards the castle. Apart from the fact he is going to get expelled, he thought of the others, who had absolutely nothing to do with the fight. James looked to his left to see tears pouring down Jess and Sienna's cheeks. A stab of guiltiness hit him and he looked down in shame. The ground was slippery and it was very hard to keep your balance. Excuses swam in and out of James brain, getting feeble each time. Why couldn't he not of over reacted at such a small thing? There was no way on earth that Mc Gonagall would accept magic accidently sabotaging a Quiddich match; add the fact that there was magic being used out off class and the damage of a student and Quiddich Stands; they may as well be packing their bags already.

They finally came to the Entrance Hall and were led straight away to Mc Gonagall's Office. Her office was a small circler room with a welcoming fire, a sofa, a cosy bed, a desk and a large bookcase full of very tricky looking Tranfiguration spell books. Mc Gonagall stared at James and the others, her face full of anger.

"Well"? she snapped fiercely, making everyone jump. "How dare you try to sabotage a Quiddich Match! I am disgusted at you! Explain yourselves"

A small silence was held which was broken by Jess.

"Please Professor, we never deliberately try to sabotage the match, it was an accident"! Mc Gonagall's eyes widened.

" James felt ill today and so he turned in, but was woken up by the match" Jess continued. "He got into the stands but he and Junan had a misunderstanding and Sirius stuck up for James".

James was glad Jess didn't mention the truth and was surprised how she was tackling this.

"James fired the jinx but Junan dodged it and it went into the match" Jess said slowly. "That was all, honestly Professor"!

Professor Mc Gonagall sighed. She straightened up and he face calmed down. The fire continued to crackle.

"Well Miss Downes, you and your fellow Gryffindors may leave, except Potter, Collins and Black". Everyone sighed with relief and walked out of the door. James, Sirius and Junan just stood there.

"Well, you three" Mc Gonagall said sharply "15 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your lack of civilization and magic outside of class"

James thought that wasn't too bad and he folded his arms.

"Each" Mc Gonagall continued, her nostrils flaring. James jaw dropped open and so did Junan's and Sirius. That's 45 points gone!

"You shall receive a detention tomorrow and if you step out of line again, I will have to refer you to Professor Dumbledore"Mc Gonagall said. "Please return to Gryffindor Tower and I advise you to turn in".

* * *

James woke up the following day and it took him a while to figure out why he felt so glum. Then it came to him. The fact he lost 45 house points and a detention, which wasn't all bad, but it brought him lower. He could be spending it with Sirius so that was a plus. It was a Saturday today. This meant he had time to complete his History of Magic essay, which would probably mean he would spend most of his day in the library, then in detention.

He jump out of bed and got dressed. He saw that Remus, Junan, Stephan and Sirius's bed was empty so he assumed they went down for breakfast. He climbed through the Portrait Hole and ran down the Grand Staircase, missing the trick step, which if you stand on, your leg would sink into. As he entered the Great Hall, the owls had arrived for the post. James ran to the Gryffindor Table and sat.

"Hey guys, im really sorry for yesterday, I over-reacted big time" James said quickly, hoping they would forgive him.

"Its fine mate, don't worry"! Jess said and the others agreed. Feeling much happier, James poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and got a peice of toast. He was munching away when the owls came swooping down onto the table, nearly knocking Stephan as they went.

"Oh i havent got anything" James said grimly.

"Neither have i" Sirius said.

"Oh boys dont mope,its not the end of the world" Sienna said with a grin. Further along the table was Lily. She had her hair in plaits. James thought she was so pretty, and he almost slurped his drink down his front.

".....and he performed that spell in the 15th centrey" Remus was saying, obviously about the History of Magic homework.

"When should we do it "Stephan said thoughtfully

"I think we should go to the library now because we got our detentions soon"Junan replyed and the set off to the library. When they got there ,James saw Severus, lurking in the corner.

"Oi oi"! shouted Sirius across the room,making Severus jump. Severus looked up to see James and Sirius pointing there wands at him.

"NO GUYS"! Jess said desperatly "You are already in enough trouble"!

James stowed his wand away and cleared from view so Severus couldnt follow them. They went deep in the library and found the book they wanted and started there essay. About half way through, Professor Mc Gonagall came into the library, looking stern as usal.

"Mr Potter, Mr Collins and Mr Black can you please come with me for your detention"

James shut the book he was reading from and followed her. She was walking quite briskly and James had to keep up with her. It couldnt be too bad. Finally, they hulted out side a room with golden doors with a little sign saying"Trophey Room".

"Right, Mr Potter and Mr Black, could you please grab a towel cleaner and clean the Trophey Room! I want it to be sparkling when i get back"! Mc Gonagall said loudly. James knews a few cleaning spells so this was okay. But it was like she could read his mind.

"WITHOUT MAGIC"! her voice whipped. Sirius looked down, hiding a grin. James was wondering what was funny. He seemed to be taking this lightly. James thought he should loosen up to.

"Alright, alright Professor" James said with a slight grin. She looked at him, suspiciose.

"Well"?she shouted "Off you go"! " Right Mr Collins, this way"

James and Sirius walked in. It was a massive room, full of different kinds of awards that had cobbwebs planted all over them. James was shocked. The had to clean this. ALL OF THIS. He looked a his best friend helplessly.

"This is gonna take years"! James said, frowning.

"Yep, but at least i'm with you mate"! Sirius said with a little smile. So they started. All you could hear was scrubbing of metal,sweeping of the floor and bounds of laughter when a joke was said to keep spirits high.

"Oh i love that one"! Sirius said as he scrubbed a trophey that said "Gryffindor Quiddich Cup".

"I know" smiled James.

After a hour of work, all of a sudden there was an almight CRASH and all of the candles went out. They went in total darkness.

"What just happend" James whispered as he stood up.

"I dunno" reply Sirius

CRASH

Another trophey had fallen.

"Who is there"! sceamed James as he pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos" _Sirius said and James did the same; there wand tips full of light. Nothing was to be seen.

SMASH echoed through the room, the echo of breaking glass.

"Lets get out of here"!shouted Sirius dodging another falling trophey wich ricochetted off of the wall.

"I cant see the door"! James replyed, desperate.

Just then, a cackle filled the air.

"Whos there" James said again. A small poltigeist flew up from the floor with a massive grin on his face.

"Ohhh looky herey"! creid Peeves the poltigeist. He has a devilish look about him and had menacing written all over his face.

"What have you done"! screamed James in anger and he aimed his wand at Peeves.

"Ohhhh i justy wanted to helpy outy little firstys" Peeves giggled

"Well you have done a crap job" shouted Sirius

"_Locomotor Mortis"!_ The spell missed Peeves and smashed into a suit of armor that crashed to the floor with bits of metal flying everywhere.

"Dont you try to hurt Peevey, he doesn't want a poorly"! Peeves said loudly

Just then the door swung open and the room filled with light. Mc Gonagall came into the room and almost fainted.

"PEEVES"! she yelled at the top of her voice

Peeves looked horrified. "It was all them your Professor Headmiss, they created this messy-poos"! "Not Peevy"

Mc Gonagall screamed "Get out off here at once"! And so Peeves did.

"Boys, please return to Gryffindor Tower"! she said

"Professor, i bloody well swear we didnt do none of this" James shouted, looking around at all the mess.

"I believe you Potter but please"!

James and Sirius left with a hurry.

"That little b-....." James said under his breath as they clambered up a secret passage way to the seventh floor. Sirius nodded.

"If we have to do another thing for our detention, im gonna screw" Sirius said as they reached the top.

"Polish fork"! said James to the Fat Lady, who wears a pink silky dress.

"Enter" she said earnestly

James and Sirius ran thorugh the Portrait Hole and jumped into the seat next to the fire. Jess and Sienna came out of the girls dorm.

"What happened to you two"? asked Sienna

"Please"! James started "Dont ask"!


	18. Chapter 18: A Least Loved Valentines Day

"Oi, stop staring James"! Sienna whispered.

It was the morning of Valentines Day and the group were just finishing breakfast, ready to go to Transfiguration.

"But she looks so beautiful" James said, with a vacant expression; almost drooling.

"You had a massive argument with her on Tuesday"! Jess said "Damn, boys change like the bloody weather"!

Remus and Stephan were chuckling into their porridge. As you guessed, it was Lily Evans who James was staring at and she every so often heard what James was saying about her and blushed.

"Come on, we better get a move on" Junan muttered, bringing James back to earth. The group picked up the bags and Jess called out,

"You want to walk with us Lily"?

Lily looked up, avoiding eye contact with James and said,

"Er, I'm going to walk with Sev if that's okay"?

James and Sirius sniggered and Jess nudged them in the ribs.

"Yeah, that's fine" she said even though she thought it wasn't. As the climbed up the Grand Staircase, James became big headed again.

"Poor girl, she should spend more time with me" Everyone looked at James trying not to laugh. As they went, there were decorations on every wall, tapestry and door. Red silk was draped over the statues and many students had produced pink smoke to come out of their wands.

The group entered the classroom to find a few students there already, James got to his seat next to Remus.

"So Remmy, who have you got your eye on"? James said excitedly. Remus looked very uncomfortable. He wasn't the dating type.

"Erm, nobody James" Remus said quietly.

James wasn't having any of it.

"Come on….is it Patrica Aidoo"? "You seem to talk to her every now and then"!

Remus laughed.

"No it's not her, she is just a friend"

"Grrrr" James said, as he pulled out his textbook from his bag.

Remus had a very good idea.

"Fine I'll tell you" he muttered to James. He looked up eagerly.

"Its Hagrid"!

If anyone standing outside the classroom heard this noise they would think a circus was in the class. James roared with laughter just as Mc Gonagall walked in. He knocked his pencil case over, textbook over and he almost fell off his chair!

"That's QUITE enough Mr Potter, calm down please"! she shouted. James breathed heavily and Sirius and Junan turned around from their seats to see what the matter was.

"My little joke Sirius, its fine"! Remus said quickly. Just then Lily walked in and sat down at her desk. She got out her pink pencil case with what looked like, had cats on it.

"Quite please"! Mc Gonagall said and she got her attention straight away.

"Today, we shall be learning how to transform goblets into doves" There was a murmur of excitement.

"This however this is second year magic and could be too hard for you but for this occasion, I shall help you as best I can"!

The lesson was going really well but only a few are succeeding.

James cup had sprouted white wings, Remus's had a yellow beak, Sirius's kept filling up with feathers, Stephan's kept squawking loudly, Jess's flew around the room in the shape of a cup, Sienna's cup left dropping everywhere it was placed and Junan's cup had just turned white. Lily however had produced a beautiful dove with soared around the room, turning this way and that. Professor Mc Gonagall awarded her 10 points and she looked very please.

James really wanted to impress Lily so he screwed up his face with concentration, pointed his wand at the goblet and cried

"_Dovavoirs"!_

James's cup got blasted in the air,swirled around and was about to land on Lily's head when, BANG, the cup exploded into 2 doves, who went up to the chandelier and perched themselves there, next to Lilys, to James liking.

"Well done Mr Potter"! Mc Gonagall said, with a rare smile on her face. "20 points to Gryffindor"! James was absolutely shocked with himself. Remus patted James on the back and said

"That was bloody brilliant"!

James still, said nothing. Lily turned around to look at James and she gave him a weak smile. James couldn't believe his luck. When the lesson had finished, James ran up beside Lily, who was speaking to her friend Lois.

"....and the cup exploded above my head into doves" Lily said quickly.

"Er....Lily, can i have a word" James said to her. His heart was pounding. He really liked Lily but he didn't know if the feeling was mutral.

Lily looked at him." Sorry, but im in a bit off a hurry"! James was to slow to get another word in.

* * *

It was Potions after break and different things were in James mind. One of them being he hadn't done his homework but the other being talking to Lily. The group were walking down the cold and gloomy passage, lit by fire, and stood outside the entrance to Potions. Just then, Severus burst in the corridor, his wand aloft and other mean looking Slytherins behind him.

"_Flipendo Maxima" _he screamed loudly, and a small Hufflepuff first year got knocked off of his feet and slammed into a bookcase. The boy got up, whipped out his wand but was to slow.

_"Petrificus Totalus"!_screamed the tallest of the boys (who's name is Nott) and the poor Hufflepuff became rigid all over.

"Oi, stop that Greasy"! yelled James,Sirius and Remus who got out there wands too. James stared right into Snapes eyes, James could only see evil.

"_Locomotor Mortis"!_Remus and Sirius said. Jets of purple flew from their 's flew a Notts face and he doubled over,falling face first and Sirius just missed Snape.

"_Flipendo Maxima"_Snape shouted again. But this time, Lily walked through the door and collided with Sanpes jinx. Lily was thrown off of her feet, her books flying everywhere.

"LILY"! shouted James and he help her up. "Are you okay"!?

Lily looked at him with confusion.

"Did you just do that" she yelled loudly at James.

"No i didn't, it was your friend Greasy"! Lily looked over her sholder to see a very guilty Severus.

"Look Lily-" he started " Potter tried to jinx me"!

James was in outrage and Jess and Sienna had started to shout.

"Lily, Severus was jinxing a Hufflepuff,with his other cronies too" Sienna said quickly

"And he kept on jinxing him" Stephan piped up.

"No...i..." Severus was trying to say but was not heard by Lily. Lily's face was full of anger.

"....and then you walked in when Severus had shot a jinx at James, and it got you"! Remus shouted.

Lily looked like she was going to cry. She walked over to her bag and Sienna rushed to help her with her books. She glanced at Severus with great dislike and said,

"Why are you always trying to pick a fight Sev"?! and she stormed off and slammed the Dungeon Doors behinds her.

Suddenly, Professor Slughorn came out of his classroom and said very happily,

"Are we ready to do some fun potion making to day my children"?

Everybody in that dungeon just stared at him with angry faces.

* * *

"See you in a minute then"called down Sirius. It was 9:30 in the evening and everyone in Gryffindor Tower was getting ready for bed. James was sitting in the red, cosy armchair by the fire, crackling every so often.

"Okay mate"! James replyed. He was waiting for Lily to come in. He really wanted to talk to her about what had happened and how he felt about her. James had a box of chocolates behind the pillow of the sofa, in which he is going to give her. He heard distant giggling and he sat up; tried to smooth back his hair. Lily and her friend Lois walked into the room feeling happy but Lily stopped dead when she saw James.

"Wait Lily" James said quickly " I want to talk to you"

Lily turned around and said to Lois " Il be right up" and Lois left without a word.

"Yes" she said impatiently.

"Look, im really sorry for what ha-" James started but was interrupted.

"No James your not because you always start fights with Sev and i know he isn't the most perfect pupil but you seem to think you are"!

"But-"

"James, please, if you wanna be my friend you will have to start to get on with Sev"! "Goodnight"!

She left and ran up to the Girls Dorm. If that what it took to become friends with the prettiest girl he knew, then he will try.


	19. Chapter 19: Birthday Trouble

Over the next few weeks, James was trying exceptionally hard to befriend Snape. But the thing is, James absolutely hated him and it pained him to try to apologise or even look at him. He desperately wanted to be friends with Lily, but unfortunately, she was asking way too much. Lily continued to give James evils and he was close to giving up.

"Hey Junan, wait up" James shouted. It was the end of a fresh Care of Magical Creatures lesson, where James had to stay behind because he was caught putting Flobberworms in dustbins.

"I'm waiting" Junan replied with a smile on his face. "What did Grubbly Plank say"?

James shook his head," Ahhh, same old mate"

Junan sniggered. "Well you're not going to be friends with Lily if you're shoving Snape's Flobberworms in the bins"!

The conversation continued right until they reached the Great Hall for lunch. Like always, candles hovered in the air in the middle of the hall. He could see the group sitting at the far table with sandwiches and drinks.

"Hey James, sit down, were discussing Junan and Sirius's birthday party"! Stephan called out. Junan and Sirius's birthday was on the same day- 12th March.

"Oh cool" as he grabbed a cup and poured pumpkin juice in. "What have you been thinking"?

The group smirked and Sirius and Junan looked very puzzled.

"We should have a massive rave"! cried out Sirius, with a huge grin across his face.

"Yeah that would be good" Junan agreed.

Everyone grinned again. James didn't think just a party would be in mind, because he knows how his friends mids work. When the bell rang trough the castle, many students jumped up to go to next lesson but the group was less enthusiastic.

"Oh great, History of Magic" Stephan moaned as he picked up his bag.

"Nothing could be more boring" Sienna moaned back.

The group made their way up the Grand Staircase, having to stop a few times when they moved (it's like they had a mind of their own)! and finally got to the classroom. James opened the door and slowly got to their places with sleepy looks on their faces. The teacher wasn't like any other teacher as for:  
He is the most boring teacher in the school  
He falls asleep in class  
He is a ghost.

This didn't change the way pupils treat him, as James and Sirius last lesson, continuously threw paper aeroplane through him, whilst he was asleep. Suddenly, Lily burst in the room laughing hard and Severus was the one who followed.

"Oh Sev, I love that joke" she said happily. Severus smiled at her (even though it looked like a grimace) and shot a look at James. James felt a surge of anger storm over him.

"Oh you….." James said under his breath. How could anyone go lower?

"Quite please"! Professor Binns said in a ghostly voice. A chill swept over the room as he floated through desks and tables and students were trying hard to avoid him.

"Please can you open your text books to page 147 and explain why in 1506, Henda Hackrow used a counter-curse instead of a charm"

James opened his book, flicked to the page, and began the start of the most boring lesson of all.

* * *

"Meet you back in the Common Room in five minutes" called James to Sirius and Junan. "Stay down here and dont come up"! It was 9:30 in the evening and it was Sirius and Junan's birthday. The group hadn't given them their presents yet as they are going to give them when they reach their party location. James rushed up to the Boys Dormotory and swung the door open. James scanned the room and got Sirius's trunk open. There was quills scattered all over the place, ink pots spilling on books- basicly, it was a tip. He found a blue top and some shorts a threw it on his bed. He scrambled up and landed himself by Junan's trunk and hauled it open. It wasn't as bad as Sirius's but it wasn't neat. He pulled out a "Rise Against" top and black shorts and threw them on his bed. He shut the trunk with a thump and gathered the clothes and layed them on the floor. He opened his Charms spell book and turned it to page 132. This chapter was about prevention. He glanced at the book until he found the 'Water Repelling Charm". He needed this for the place they was going to go. He read the paragraph quickly. It didn't seem too tricky James thought; he wipped out his wand, aimed and concentrated hard.

"_Inpervius"_ he said. Nothing happened. James stared at the clothes hopelessly. He tried and tried, until finally.

"_IMPERVIUS"!_ he said loudly.

A ball of blue light flew at the clothes and covered it. The clothes glowered for a moment until they were back to normal; James felt very pleased with himself but he had to check to see if they were actually water proof. He grabbed some water of the side and threw it over the clothes. It spashed on the floor and James heard Sirius yell,

"Oh James, have you had a little accident up there"?

James sniggered as he felt the clothes. To his delight, they felt bone-dry. James smiled and scooped up the clothes and hid them behind him. James slowly walked down the small staircase and heard Junan talking with Sirius.

".... and i have no idea what they have got in store for us" Junan said plainly. James got by the last step and shouted

"Sienna and Remus, NOW"!

Sienna and Remus burst from under the table, their wands pointing at Junan and Sirius.

"_Obsucro"! _they yelled. A blind fold appeared infront of their eyes, causing them to see nothing but darkness.

"Hey"! Sirius shouted as he tryed to pull the blind fold off but it was stuck to his face.

"Get these bloody thing off of me" Junan yelled. "And dont touch me- i know what your like James"

Jess and the others climed through the Portrait Hole and were impressed of what they had achieved.

"Nice work guys" Stephan said grinning and he looked at his blind best friend.

"Yep" Jess agreed. The group helped Sirius and Junan out of the Portrait Hole and stood in a candle lit coriddor. If they got caught now, it would be the end of the fun. Once they were all out, Jess led the group down the Grand Staircase and turned into the fith floor corridor. They walked through an arch and got to a long winding hallway, with sleeping paintings on each side.

"_Lumos" _said Jess and her wand lit up, killing the darkness. At the end of the halway, the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewielderd, Jess faced the statue and said confidently,

"Pine Fresh"

The statue moved slowly and revealed a door. Stephan helped Junan through and James helped Sirius through.

As soon as James walked in, the smell of purfume hit him and bubbles flew all around him but they didn't pop. Everyone looked around in awe and were looking excited.

"Damn, what is that smell"? Sirius said, still with a blind fold.

"It smells like chocolate and flowers" Junan said dreamily. Stephan shut the door quietly and locked it he and James pointed their wand at the blind fold and muttered the counter curse and the blind fold dropped off.

On one side of the room there are there are green stalls with toilets. Opposite of the toilets there is a large, gold, swimming pool-like tub with over one hundred silver taps surrounding it. The taps all run differently-coloured water, bubbles, and foam. Looking at the tub, one would imagine it would take quite some time to fill, considering its size. It had white towels drapping over a pole and soap stationed all over the room. It looked beautiful.

"Wow..." said Sirius and he looked around the room.

"Thank you Jess" Junan said and he kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem" Jess smiled "Look, there are your presents"

Junan and Sirius rushed over to the corner of room to see a load of presents neatly stacked, with ribbons wrapped over it.

"Oh thanks guys" Sirius said as he ripped open the present Remus. Out of the bundle of wrapping papper came out a yellow box. Sirius glanced at Remus, curious.

"What"? Remus said innocently. Sirius slowly opened the box and there was a loud BANG. 5 black bats came bursting out of the box and flew around their heads.

"Oh god"! yelled Sirius delightfully and the girls screamed.

"Hahaha, each time you open it, bats come out, even if you open it 10 times in a row"! Remus said with a smile.

After 15 minutes, Sirius had got a Joke Box from Remus, Chocolate Frog Bag from Jess, Gobstone Set ( like marbles except they spit out a nasty liquid when you miss) from Stephan, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from Junan, Levitating Bon Bons from Sienna and a Wand Care Kit from James. Junan got the same, so nobody felt left out.

"So, is there this swimming pool for the good of our health"? Jess said after all the presents had been done. Everyone smiled and they each ran around the outside to get to the silver and shiny taps.

"On three"! Stephan siad "Twist"

"1"

"2"

"3"

On three, the group twisted the big tap that turned the water and foam on and red, yellow, blue and green liquid burst out of the taps and as soon as they each collided, bubbles were produced. The bath tub was filling up and the look on the Gryffindors faces were predictable. Grins spread from ear to ear and James couldn't feel any happier. They sat back and played with the bubbles, throwing at eachother but Sirius got over-excited and started putting extra-thick bubbles down toilets. Half way through the bath tub being filled, a noise alerted James outside the door. The group froze, worrying who or what was outside.

"Should i go and look outside"? Stephan said quietly. Everyone nodded and Junan said "Il come too" The two curious boys cautiously walked towards the doors with their wands out.

"_Alohamora"_ whispered Stephan and the door unlocked. Junan pulled on the door and it opened, revealing darkness.

"_Lumos"_ Junan said and his wand tip ignited with light. Nothing could be seen, but there was there flitering sound echoing down the hall.

"OUCH" shouted Junan "Did you just pull my hair"

Stephan looked confused "No"?

There was more flutering.

"Ahhh"! Something had pushed Stephan.

"What is it" Jess said as she came out into the hallway followed by the others.

"_Lumos"_ they all said and the hallway was now full of light.

"Whats that"? Sienna said as she raised her wand the ceiling. Above them was about 25 cornish pixies, glaring at them with devilish lookes on their faces. They had pointed ears, and was wearing a green outfit and pointed hat. Their eyes pointed upwards at the temple ends and were black with blue rims.

"Oh shit...." Junan said

"Right guys, step back slowly, dont make any sudden movments" Remus said

Everyone forgot about Remus advise and legged it towards the bathroom. As soon as they moved, the pixies flew at top speed. Half of them went to hit at the group but the other half went towards the door.

"No"! Jess shouted and ran as fast as she could toward the door but she was to late.

SLAM

Pixies had gone in the door and locked it and outside the door, pixies were guarding it.

"Oh god... water is still running in there" Sienna cried. Pixies swooped down on them trowing bright blue coloured objects at them.

"Get off of me"! James said as a 2 pixies were trying to heave him up.

"_Flipendo Maxima"_ shouted Sirius and his spell zoomed towards the two pixies and they got knocked out of the air.

"Argh" Remus yelled as they pulled at his arms.

"Its got my hair" screamed Jess and a pixie was pulling at her hair menacingly.

"_Depulso"_ Sienna shouted and she managed to push 2 pixies of of Stephan's face.

"Were gonna get caught"! Junan said as he wrestled with 5 pixies at once. Back in the Prefects Bathroom, the pixies were throwing bath bombs everywhere, from the windows to the ceiling. Water and foam was dangerously high now and was so close to pouring over the edge.

"We have to trap them somewhere" Stephan yelled as he knocked a pixie out of the with his fist.

"Lets run down here and see if the follow us" yelled Remus. The group ran with the hands above their head, down the winding hallway. The pixies followed them, giggling every so often.

"Lets shut them in here" Sirius shouted and he pointed his wand at the storeroom and said

"_Alohamora"_

The door swung open to show a tiny room, with old rusty cauldron and boxes.

"Oi, morons"! Sirius said.

The pixies looked at him and zoomed into the room with him. The door swung shut and the group watched outside, listening to Sirius's yells.

"Sirius, do you need help"? Jess said quickly.

Suddenly, the storeroom door opened and Sirius fell out, breathing fast, and shut it immediatly,

"SOMEONE LOCK IT" Sirius shouted

"_Sealio"_ Remus said and it sealed.

"Whats that noise"? Stephan said and the group hushed. The sound of splashing filled the silence and a gurgling sound was creeping towards them.

"Oh no" said Junan quietly.

"Come on, we better sort this out, unless you wanna see Hogwarts flood" James said and they rushed towards the flooding bathroom, with water gradually getting higher up their legs.


	20. Chapter 20: The Flooding Of Hogwarts

Chapter 20

The water was very warm, but this did not calm James and the others down and they ran down the hallway, water splashing on the walls. Having just battled a load of pixies, James was very worn out and when he reached the door, he was out of breath. Outside the door, you could hear splashing and glasses being smashed and water continued to squeeze out of the side of the door. Further on, water had made itself to the end of the hallway, and was tumbling down a small staircase, making alot of noise. On the opposite side of the hallway, water had crept into a Charms classroom and books were floating on the water.

"We have to open it somehow" Jess spluttered. Her face was wet and the end of her hair was soaking.

"How"? Stephan said, he too was dripping wet. "We can try _Alohamora_ but there are pixies barricading the door"

" We will have to unlock it and push" Sirius shouted, his eyes squinting from the spray of water being issued from the cracks in the door.

"Okay" said Stephan, he pointed his gleaming wand at the door, shaking a little and muttered,

"_Alohamora"!_

The door shuddered but as they all guess, didn't open.

"Okay, we better push" James said and he tossed his hair out of his eyes and with the help of Junan, Sirius and Stephan ( Remus was reinforcements) pushed the door as hard at they could. All of a sudden, the door burst open, following the eruption of water, foam and bubbles. The water gushed out, sweeping everyone off of their feet. It ran so fast knocking paintings off of the walls and breaking bookases. James couldn't breath. His eyes stung because of the bubble bath and he was almost choking. He could only see Sirius infront of him, and he grabbed out to save his best friend. His hands slipped off of his top and water crashed down on top of his head, forcing him down. James kicked hard and got to the surface. Out of his stinging eyes he saw that they were going to go down the staircase.

"JESS"! shouted James because he could see that she was going to be the one down it first. Jess screamed as she zoomed head first into the wall,smaking her head against it. Sienna barged into her, holding onto a nearby bookcase to stop them falling down the stairs. Remus had dived into a gap between a statue and a door and was sitting there, trying to grab anyone who gushed past. Stephan and Junan had split up from the others and got barged into a classroom.

"Stephan, look out"! Junan yelled as a table swept past him, going right for Stephan. Stephan moved quickly and ducked. The table flew into the wall and smashed into small shards of wood.

"Come on, we need to get to higher ground" Junan said and he grasped Stephans hand and heaved him up.

SLAM

The door swung shut and water poured in faster.

"Never mind that"! Stephan shouted, his face full of horror "We need to open the door or we will drown"! The boys waded towards the door, but because of the pressure, it wouldn't open. Water was getting up to their waist and they looked, hopelessly around the room. Back in the Prefects B- Swimming Pool, the taps were pushing out water at full blast and cracks in the marble behind the tub, had split and water was gushing out of there. More cracks appeared and water continued to burst out. But all of a sudden, the whole marble frame had been blown apart and a gigantic wave crashed onto the floor and zoomed into the corridor and into Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius had managed to climb onto a huge statue, with Sirius sitting on the arm and James holing onto the legs. Foam was building up around the statue and because water was getting so high, the statue was starting to tip.

"OH NO" Sirius screamed as it smashed to the ground, with stone flying everywhere. They got swept away but this time- to the Grand Staircase, with water dribbling down the steps.

"Hold onto me Sirius" James yelled as they collided together, zooming towards their fate. The got to the end of the hallway, having been forced under water a dozen times, and fell down about 12 steps under they reached a small platform.

Screams echoed through the school as students were out of bed, wondering what the noise is and they recoiled and water his their feet. Just then, Mc Gonagall came bursting out of her office and as soon as she did, she got spashed down with water and her tarten dressing gown got drench.

"Oh my..."she gasped, her face full of anger, her hair dripping wet. She stumbled up the stairs, narrowly avoiding blasts of water coming down.

Back in the classroom, Junan and Stephan has climbed onto the chanderlier, with bit of crystal falling off from time to time.

"Junan, what are we gonna do"! Stephan asked with a small cut aross his cheek.

"I dunno" he shouted back.

Mc Gonagall stormed up the staircase, her wand pointing out, water over-lapping her feet as she went. She pointed her wand at the water, two staircases abover her and said loudly,

"_Imoblious Maxima"!_

A ball of white light flew at the raging water and instantly it slowed down so much, it almost looked as though it had frozen and became imobile. In the Prefects Bathroom, the spell had managed to freeze it all the way up to the taps. Mc Gonagall pulled herself up to full height and barked,

"Right, all of you, in the Great Hall"!

Students lept up, soaking wet, and scrambled down the slippery Grand Staircase in hurry to get somewhere dry. James and Sirius ran up to the classroom Junan and Stephan were trapped in and pulled the door open, with water crashing out as it went.

"Argh, Professor"! James said desperatly. Mc Gonagall pointed her wand and the escaping water and it froze to.

"Thank you Potter" she said, looking extremely tired. Junan and Stephan came trudging out of the classroom, looking like they have just swan with merepeople.

Stephan opened his mouth and was just about to speak, but James shot him a look in which to say "Keep your mouth shut"!.

James and the others met up with Sienna and Remus and they all agreed to keep quiet about what happened. Jess was in the hospital wing, which having not being affected by water, to get her head sorted out but it wasn't that bad. The whole school was now in the Great Hall, in rows with sleeping bags. Mc Gonagall walked into the hall, with a look of exhaustion on her face, she dried every student who had got wet just with a swish of her wand.

"Right, there was an accident tonight with the distruction of the Prefects Bathroom" she started. James looked around at the others with a smile on his face, they weren't going to get caught.

"We believe it was the work of Cornish Pixies, as we found a few unconscious around that area" Mc Gonagall said. " I would like all of you to get some rest and period one of tomorrow shall be cancelled, due to cleaning up". "Please get to sleep"

James couldn't believe his luck, he had caused so much trouble and nobody had the faintest idear that it was them. James turned over and saw Severus chatting to his friend. James looked around to see any teacher, which there was none, picked up his wand and shot a load of water at his face. James sniggered as Severus jumped up screaming, his hair drenched. Howls of laughter echoed throught the Hall and Sirius winked at him.

"10 points from Slytherin, Mr Snape"! Mc Gonagall said , having just walked through the door. Severus went very red and sat back down, his sleeping bag full of water.


End file.
